princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of The Prince of Tennis Chapters
Don't quite have edit rights to this, so... Anyhow, this contains corrections for everything, so just copy everything in this section and paste into the main page. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 04:57, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- This is the list of all Prince of Tennis chapters. The series began running from July 1999, with the last chapter released on March 3, 2008. Its sequel, The New Prince of Tennis, continues the story. Volume List Volumes 1-10= Volume 1 - Ryoma Echizen * Genius 001: Ryoma Echizen (越前　リョーマ, Echizen Ryōma) * Genius 002: A Suspicious Child Has Appeared (クセモノ　アラワル, Kuse mono arawaru) * Genius 003: 2nd Year vs 1st Year (２年対１年！, 2-nen tai 1-nen!) * Genius 004: A Declaration Of War (宣戦布告！, Sensen Fukoku!) * Genius 005: The Dusty Racket (埃まみれのラケット, Hokori mamire no raketto) * Genius 006: Irony (波紋, Hamon) * Genius 007: The Start of the Ranking Tournament (ランキング戦開始！, Rankingu sen Kaishi!) Volume 2 - Adder's Fangs * Genius 008: Snake Fangs (マムシの牙, Mamushi no kiba) * Genius 009: Trap (罠, Wana) * Genius 010: A Contest of Wills (マインド　ゲーム, Maindo gēmu) * Genius 011: Want to Defeat a Guy (やっつけたい奴, Yattsuke tai yatsu) * Genius 012: Still Two Balls Left (届かない, Todoka nai) * Genius 013: Pride of a Third Year (３年の貫禄！, 3-nen no kanroku!) * Genius 014: There's Still More to See (まだまだ, Madamada) * Genius 015: The Weight of Half a Step (スピリットステップ～半歩の重み, Supiritto suteppu ~ hanpo no omomi) * Genius 016: The Cocky Rookie (生意気な新入生, Namaiki na rūkī) Volume 3 - Street Tennis * Genius 017: Have Mercy (お手やわらかに, Ote yawaraka ni) * Genius 018: Guys with Great Determination (負けず嫌いな奴ら, Makezugirai na yatsura) * Genius 019: Akaya Kirihara (切原赤也！！, Kirihara Akaya) * Genius 020: Street Tennis (ストリート　テニス, Sutorīto tenisu) * Genius 021: District Competition Starts (地区予選開始！, Chiku yosen kaishi!) * Genius 022: Getting Revenge (カリを返せ！！, Kari o kaese!!) * Genius 023: Loss on First Match? (緒戦敗退！？, Shosen haitai!?) * Genius 024: Double Team (ダブルス, Daburusu) * Genius 025: Advancing to District Finals (進む地区予選！, Susumu chiku yosen!) Volume 4 - The Black Unit * Genius 026: The Black Unit-Fudomine (黒い軍団不動峰, Kuroi gundan Fudōmine) * Genius 027: Seishun vs. Fudomine (青学ＶＳ不動峰, Seigaku VS Fudōmine) * Genius 028: Genius vs. Power (天才ＶＳ波動球, Tensai VS Hadō dama) * Genius 029: Everyone's Opponent (それぞれの対戦相手, Sorezore no taisen aite) * Genius 030: Ace of Speed (スピードのエース, Supīdo no Ēsu) * Genius 031: Watch Out for the Snake! (スネイクを凌駕しろ！, Suneiku o ryōga shiro) * Genius 032: What the Phantom Snake Brought... (幻のブーメランスネイクがもたらしたもの．．．, Maboroshi no būmeran suneiku ga motarashi ta mono...) * Genius 033: Small Fist Pump (小さなガッツポーズ, Chīsana gattsupōzu) * Genius 034: Ryoma's Singles Debut (越前リョーマ　公式戦シングルスデビュー, Echizen Ryōma Kōshiki Sen Shingurusu Debyū) Volume 5 - New Challenge * Genius 035: Shock the World (ド肝を抜け！, Do kimo o nuke!) * Genius 036: Mutter, Mutter (ぼやき, Boyaki) * Genius 037: Spot (スポット, Supotto) * Genius 038: The Decision (決断, Ketsudan) * Genius 039: Ten-Minute Limit (１０分のタイムリミット, 10 bunno taimurimitto) * Genius 040: Champion (王者, Ōja") * Genius 041: Go, Sushi, Go (寿司屋でＧＯ！, Sushi ya de GO!) * Genius 042: New Challenge (新たなる試練, Arata naru shiren) * Special Short Story: The Prince of Tennis (特別読切：テニスの王子様, Tokubetsu yomikiri: Tenisu no Ōjisama) Volume 6 - Sign of Strength * Genius 043: Sign of Strength (強さへの芽生え, Tsuyo sa he no mebae) * Genius 044: Game Faces (Two Weeks Before the Tournament) (都大会２週間前～動き始めた各校の面々～, To taikai 2 shūkan mae ~ugoki hajime ta kakukō no menmen~) * Genius 045: What's Going On? (どうなっちゃってんの, Dō nacchatten no) * Genius 046: Half Court vs. Full Court - 5 Rally Match (Part 1) (白熱！半面ＶＳ全面の５ラリー対決（１）, Hakunetsu! hanmen VS zenmen no 5 rarī taiketsu (1)) * Genius 047: Half Court vs. Full Court - 5 Rally Match (Part 2) (白熱！半面ＶＳ全面の５ラリー対決（２）, Hakunetsu! hanmen VS zenmen no 5 rarī taiketsu (2)) * Genius 048: The Day Before the Tournament - Karupin's Big Adventure (都大会前日～カルピンの大冒険～, To taikai zenjitsu ~Karupin no dai bōken~) * Genius 049: Opening (ＯＰＥＮＩＮＧ, Opening) * Genius 050: These Guys Are Too Good (強すぎる奴ら, Tsuyo sugiru yatsura) * Genius 051: Contact Under Water (水面下の接触, Suimen ka no sesshoku) Volume 7 - St. Rudolph's Best * Genius 052: Best 8 Assembled (ベスト８出揃う！, Besuto 8 desorō!) * Genius 053: Dark Clouds (暗雲, Anun) * Genius 054: Momo & Kaidoh (桃と海堂, Momo to Kaidō) * Genius 055: St. Rudolph's Best (聖ルドルフ学院の実力, Kiyoshi rudorufu gakuin no jitsuryoku) * Genius 056: Akazawa Magic (赤澤マジック, Akazawa majikku) * Genius 057: Oishi & Kikumaru (大石と菊丸, Ōishi to Kikumaru) * Genius 058: Battle! (激戦, Gekisen!) * Genius 059: Ambush! (思わぬ伏兵, Omowa nu fukuhei!) * Genius 060: Perfect Scenario (完璧なシナリオ, Kanpeki na shinario) * Prince of Tennis: Special Version (テニスの王子様　特別編, Tenisu no ōjisama: Tokubetsu-hen) Volume 8 - Change the Script!! * Genius 061: Trump Card (切り札, Kirifuda) * Genius 062: Deep Power (底力, Sokojikara) * Genius 063: Tiebreaker (タイブレーク, Taiburēku) * Genius 064: In and Out (コートの内と外, Kōto no Uchi to Soto) * Genius 065: Miscalculation (誤算, Gosan) * Genius 066: Smashing Out (炸裂ダンクスマッシュ, Sakuretsu Dankusumasshu) * Genius 067: Change the Script!! (シナリオをブチ壊せ！！, Shinario o Buchi Kowase!!) * Genius 068: 1-1 (１－１, 1-1) * Genius 069: Left on Left (左利きＶＳ左利き, Sausupō VS Sausupō) Volume 9 - Take Aim! * Genius 070: Hit the Target! (標的を見据えろ！, Hyōteki o Misuero!) * Genius 071: Yuta's Retort (弟の答え, Yuta no Kotae) * Genius 072: Bag of Tricks (本領発揮, Honryō Hakki) * Genius 073: Drive B (ドライブＢ, Doraibu B) * Genius 074: No Fooling (本気, Honki) * Genius 075: Hajime vs. Shusuke (観月ＶＳ不二, Hajime VS Shusuke) * Genius 076: Easy or Difficult (Ｅａｓｙ　ｏｒ　Ｄｉｆｆｉｃｕｌｔ, Easy or Difficult) * Genius 077: Top Seed and Dark Horse (第１シードの氷帝学園？？ダークホースの不動峰, Dai 1 Shīdo no Kōri Mikado Gakuen?? Dāku hōsu no Fudōmine) * Genius 078: Renewed Resolve (新たなる決意, Arata Naru Ketsui) * The Prince of Tennis: Exposé (テニスの王子様　暴露編, Tenisu no ōjisama: Bakuro-hen) Volume 10 - Seize the Moment! * Genius 079: Sweet Tooth (まんじゅう食って, Manjū Kutte) * Genius 080: Target (ターゲット, Tāgetto) * Genius 081: Self-Introduction (Part 1) (自己紹介, Jiko Shōkai) * Genius 082: Self-Introduction (Part 2) (自己紹介２, Jiko Shōkai 2) * Genius 083: For Tomorrow...?!! (明日のために…！！, Ashita no Tame ni...!!?) * Genius 084: Play for Keeps (真剣勝負, Shinken Shōbu) * Genius 085: Seize the Moment! (その瞬間を見逃すな！！, Sono Shunkan o Minogasu na!!) * Genius 086: Challenge (挑戦状, Chōsen Jō) * Genius 087: Stubborn (こだわり, Kodawari) |-| Volumes 11-20= Volume 11 - Premonition of a Storm * Genius 088: Seishun's No. 1 Fox (青学一の曲者, Seishun Ichi no Kusemono) * Genius 089: Three Monsters (３人のバケモノ, 3 Nin no Bakemono) * Genius 090: First Semifinal Match (Fudomine vs. Yamabuki) (～準決勝第１試合～不動峰ＶＳ山吹, Junkesshō dai 1 Shiai ~ Fudōmine VS Yamabuki) * Genius 091: Premonition of a Storm (嵐の予感, Arashi no Yokan) * Genius 092: National Level (全国クラス, Zenkoku Kurasu) * Genius 093: The Minami and Higashigata Pair (南・東方ペア, Minami to Higashita pea) * Genius 094: Plain and Simple (地味’Ｓ, Jimīzu) * Genius 095: A Lucky Beggar (ａ　ｌｕｃｋｙ　ｂｅｇｇａｒ, Tsuki no aru yakko) * Genius 096: No. 3 Singles (シングルス３, Shingurusu 3) Volume 12 - Invincible Man * Genius 097: Trickster (くわせ者, Kuwase sha) * Genius 098: Determination (決意, Ketsui) * Genius 099: Jack Knife (ジャックナイフ, Jakku Naifu) * Genius 100: Drive A (ドライブＡ, Doraibu A) * Genius 101: Jin Akutsu - Prodigy (怪童　亜久津　仁, Kaidō a Akutsu Jin) * Genius 102: Once in a Decade Phenom (１０年に１人の逸材, 10 Nen ni 1 Nin no Itsuzai) * Genius 103: Invincible Man (無敵の男, Muteki no otoko) * Genius 104: Stepping Stone (踏み台, Fumidai) * Genius 105: Natural (天衣無縫へ, Tenimuhō he) Volume 13 - Akutsu's Pride/Ryoma's Courage * Genius 106: Unbecoming (格好悪い事, Kakkō warui koto) * Genius 107: Akutsu's Pride/Ryoma's Courage (亜久津の意地　リョーマの勇気, Akutsu no Iji, Ryōma no Yūki) * Genius 108: Beyond Victory (勝利の向こうに, Shōri no mukō ni) * Genius 109: Possibility (可能性, Kanō sei) * Genius 110: Mixed Ranking Match (異種格闘戦, Ishu kakutō sen) * Genius 111: Intra-Squad Ranking Matches (校内ランキング戦, Kōnai rankingu sen) * Genius 112: Block A (Ａブロック, A Burokku) * Genius 113: Data Does Not Lie (データは嘘をつかない, Dēta ha uso o tsuka nai) * Genius 114: Superior Data Tennis (至高のデータテニス, Shikō no Dēta Tenisu) Volume 14 - The Strongest Man in Seigaku * Genius 115: The Strongest Man in Seigaku (青学最強の男, Seigaku saikyō no otoko) * Genius 116: Dark Clouds (暗雲, Anun) * Genius 117: A Challenging Spirit (挑む心, Idomu Kokoro) * Genius 118: Birth of the New Seigaku's Strongest Army (新青学最強軍団誕生, Shin Shingaku Saikyō Gundan Tanjō) * Genius 119: Gathering of Rivals (ライバル集結！, Raibaru Shūketsu!) * Genius 120: A New Combination!? (新コンビ誕生！？, Nyū konbi tanjō!?) * Genius 121: Ryō Once Again (宍戸再び, Shishido futatabi) * Genius 122: Hyotei vs Seigaku (激突！氷帝ＶＳ青学, Gekitotsu! Hyotei VS Seigaku) * Genius 123: Where is Ryoma? (リョーマはどこ…！？, Ryōma ha doko...!?) Volume 15 - Inui/Kaidoh Pair * Genius 124: Acrobatic Tennis Showdown (アクロバティック対決, Akurobatikku taiketsu) * Genius 125: As a Senpai (先輩として…, Senpai toshite...) * Genius 126: Three Person Doubles (３人でダブルス, 3-nin de daburusu) * Genius 127: Who's the Amateur? (ツメの甘いのはどっちだ！？, Tsume no amai no ha docchi da!?) * Genius 128: Inui/Kaidoh Pair (乾・海堂ペア, Inui-Kaidō pea) * Genius 129: Endurance vs. Endurance (精神力×精神力, Seishin ryoku kakeru seishin ryoku) * Genius 130: Reaction Time (反応時間, Hannō jikan) * Genius 131: Trust (信頼, Shinrai) Volume 16 - Super Combo * Genius 132: Super Combo (スーパーコンビ, Sūpā konbi) * Genius 133: Clumsy (不器用, Bukiyō) * Genius 134: Last Tennis (最後のテニス…, Saigo no Tenisu...) * Genius 135: Power Game (パワー勝負, Pawā Shōbu) * Genius 136: Taka's Hadokyu (河村の波動球, Kawamura no Hadokyu) * Genius 137: Victory Is Certain! (絶対に勝つ！, Zettai ni Katsu!) * Genius 138: Hadokyu vs. Hadokyu (波動球ＶＳ波動球, Hadōkyu VS Hadōkyu) * Genius 139: Shusuke Fuji (不二周助, Fuji Shusuke) * Genius 140: Jiro Wakes Up (ジロー起きる, Jirō Okiru) Volume 17 - Waltzing Toward Destruction * Genius 141: Jiro Akutagawa (芥川慈郎, Akutagawa Jiro) * Genius 142: White Whale (白鯨, Shiro Kujira) * Genius 143: Guys on the Move (動き出した奴等, Ugokidashi ta Yatsura) * Genius 144: Battle of the Best (頂上対決, Chōjō Taiketsu) * Genius 145: Insight Into Weakness (弱点を見抜く眼力, Jakuten o Minuku Insaito) * Genius 146: Truth Revealed! (事実発覚, Jijitsu Hakkaku!) * Genius 147: Captain Yamato (大和部長, Yamato Buchō) * Genius 148: Waltzing Toward Destruction (破滅への輪舞曲, Hametsu he no Rondo) * Genius 149: Endurance (持久戦, Jikyū sen) Volume 18 - Ace in the Hole * Genius 150: Closest Thing to Glory (掴みかけた栄光, Tsukami kake ta eikō) * Genius 151: Cheer (応援, Ēru) * Genius 152: Unpredictable (読み切れなかった男, Yomikire nakatta otoko) * Genius 153: Illusion (まぼろし, Maboroshi) * Genius 154: Ace in the Hole (とっておきの切り札, Totte oki no kirifuda) * Genius 155: Love Overthrow (下克上大好き, Gekokujō daisuki) * Genius 156: Optimum Pace (ｈｉｇｈ　ｔｅｎｓｉｏｎ, High tension) * Genius 157: Passed the First Round (１回戦突破！！, 1 Kaisen toppa!!) * Genius 158: Bowling, Go! (ボーリングでＧＯ！, Bōringu de GO!) Volume 19 - Goodbye Tennis * Genius 159: The Prince of Bowling (ボーリングの王子様, Bōringu no Ōji Sama) * Genius 160: Tezuka's Journey (手塚の旅立ち, Teduka no Tabidachi) * Genius 161: The New Oishi Regime (大石新体制, Ōishi Shin Taisei) * Genius 162: The Skill of Saitama's Midoriyama Jr. High (埼玉緑山中の実力, Saitama Midori Sanchū no Jitsuryoku) * Genius 163: Endurance (粘り, Nebari) * Genius 164: To Each Their Own Battle (それぞれの戦い, Sorezore no tatakai) * Genius 165: Kids (ガキなんて, Gaki nante) * Genius 166: Follow The Rhythm (リズムに乗りまくれ♪, Rizumu ni nori makure♪) * Genius 167: Sengoku VS Kamio (千石ＶＳ神尾, Sengoku VS Kamio) Volume 20 - Their Own Style Of Tennis * Genius 168: The Man With The Long Racket (長いラケットの男, Nagai raketto no otoko) * Genius 169: Seigaku VS Rokkaku (青学ＶＳ六角, Seigaku VS Rokkaku) * Genius 170: Their Own Style of Tennis (自分たちのテニス, Jibun tachi no Tenisu) * Genius 171: Showdown (真っ向勝負, Makkō Shōbu!) * Genius 172: Beware of 'THAT'! (アレに気を付けろ！, Are ni ki o tsukero!) * Genius 173: The New Style of Hadoukyuu (新型波動球, Shingata Hadōkyū) * Genius 174: Initiative (主導権, Shudōken) * Genius 175: Local Skirmish (局地戦, Kyokuchisen) * Genius 176: He Returned It... (返してきた…, Kaeshi te kita…) |-| Volumes 21-30= Volume 21 - Kikumaru's New Step * Genius 177: Adversity (窮地, Kyūchi) * Genius 178: Kikumaru's New Step (菊丸印の新ステップ, Kikumaru shirushi no shin suteppu) * Genius 179: Moment of Confusion (決着の瞬間, Ketchaku no shunkan) * Genius 180: Pressure (プレッシャー, Puresshā) * Genius 181: Aoi Kentarou (葵剣太郎, Aoi Kentarō) * Genius 182: First Contact (ファーストコンタクト, Fāsuto kontakuto) * Genius 183: Kaidoh Kaoru's Tennis (海堂薫のテニス, Kaidō Kaoru no tenisu) * Genius 184: Remains of a Scar (爪痕を残して, Tsumeato o nokoshite) * Genius 185: vs. Rikkai Mode (対立海モード, Tairitsu umi mōdo) Volume 22 - Surprise Attack * Genius 186: Surprise Attack (奇襲, Kishū) * Genius 187: 2 Minutes 11 Seconds (２分１１秒, 2-Bu 11-byō) * Genius 188: Sign of Dangerous Mode (危険モードのサイン, Kiken mōdo no sain) * Genius 189: Terrifying Knuckle Serve (戦慄のナックルサーブ, Senritsu no nakkuru sābu) * Genius 190: Merciless Attacks (容赦なき攻撃, Yōsha naki kōgeki) * Genius 191: Ryoma Awakens (リョーマ覚醒, Ryōma kakusei) * Genius 192: Proof of Awakening (覚醒の証, Kakusei no akashi) * Genius 000: Legend of the Samurai (サムライの詩, Samurai no uta) Volume 23 - Kantou Tournament Finals * Genius 193: The Law of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku (立海大付属の掟, Rikkaidai fuzoku no okite) * Genius 194: The Terror of Red Eyes (赤目の恐怖…, Akame no kyōfu) * Genius 195: Kantou Tournament Finals (関東大会決勝, Kantō taikai kesshō) * Genius 196: Preemptive Punch! (先制パンチ！, Sensei panchi!) * Genius 197: Despair (絶望, Zetsubō) * Genius 198: As Rivals (ライバルとして, Raibaru to shite) * Genius 199: This is Our Answer!! (それが答えだ！！, Sore ga kotaeda!) * Genius 200: Pride (プライド, Puraido) * Genius 201: Pride 2 (プライド２, Puraido 2) Volume 24 - Checkmate * Genius 202: Golden Pair Revived!! (ゴールデンペア復活！！, Gōruden pea fukkatsu!!) * Genius 203: Kikumaru's Vow (菊丸の誓い, Kikumaru no chikai) * Genius 204: No-Sign Combination Play (ノーサインコンビプレイ, Nō sain konbi purei) * Genius 205: The Gentleman and the Trickster (紳士と詐欺師, Jentoruman to peten) * Genius 206: Two Lasers (２つのレーザー, 2tsu no rēzā) * Genius 207: Oishi Territory (大石の領域, Ōishi no teritorī) * Genius 208: Checkmate (王手, Ōte) * Genius 209: Yanagi Renji vs Inui Sadaharu (柳蓮二ＶＳ乾貞治, Yanagi Renji VS Inui Sadaharu) * Genius 210: 4 Years 2 Months and 15 Days (４年と２カ月と１５日, 4-nen to 2-kagetsu to 15-nichi) Volume 25 - Memories * Genius 211: Collapse of Data Tennis (データテニス崩壊, Dēta tenisu hōkai) * Genius 212: Probability of Victory (勝率…, Shōritsu…) * Genius 213: Memories (思い, Omoi) * Genius 214: 3 Straight Losses for Seigaku!? (青学３連敗！？, Seigaku 3 renpai!?) * Genius 215: The Champions Who Do Not Permit Losing (負けることの許されない王者, Makeru koto no yurusarenai ōja) * Genius 216: Kirihara Akaya vs Fuji Syusuke (切原赤也ＶＳ不二周介, Kirihara Akaya VS Fuji Shūsuke) * Genius 217: A Trap Aiming for a Moment's Chance (一瞬の隙を狙うワナ, Isshun no suki o nerau wana) * Genius 218: Catalyst (きっかけ, Kikkake) * Genius 219: And Fuji Smiles (そして不二は微笑む, Soshite Fuji wa hohoemu) Volume 26 - Finale * Genius 220: In a Pinch, a Hidden Miracle (ピンチがくれた奇跡, Pinchi ga kureta kiseki) * Genius 221: Place of Arrival (たどり着きし場所, Tadoritsukishi basho) * Genius 222: Finale (終幕, Shūmaku) * Genius 223: Feeling of Existence (存在感, Sonzai-kan) * Genius 224: Here Comes Ryoma (リョーマがゆく, Ryōma ga yuku) * Genius 225: Echizen Ryoma vs Sanada Genichirou (越前リョーマＶＳ真田玄一郎, Echizen Ryōma VS Sanada Genichirō) * Genius 226: An Existence That Transcends Self-Actualization (無我を超越せし存在, Muga o chōetsu seshi sonzai) * Genius 227: A Shocking Fact (驚愕の事実, Kyōgaku no jijitsu) * Genius 228: One Who Falls with Despair (絶望と共に散りゆく者, Zetsubō to tomoni chiri yuku mono) * Genius 229: Until the Very Last Point (最後の１球まで, Saigo no 1-kyū made) Volume 27 - The Captain's Decision * Genius 230: Seigaku's Pillar of Support (青学の柱, Seigaku no hashira) * Genius 231: Extraordinary Kid (異端児, Itan-ji) * Genius 232: Recollections (追憶, Tsuioku) * Genius 233: A High Wall, Therefore (高き壁…故に, Takaki kabe yueni) * Genius 234: The Captain's Decision (部長の決断, Buchō no ketsudan) * Genius 235: The Number One Person Who Hates Losing (負けず嫌いナンバー１, Makezugirai nanbā 1) * Genius 236: A New Messenger (新たなる使者, Aratanaru shisha) * Genius 237: Seigaku's Summer Vacation (青学の夏休み, Seigaku no natsuyasumi) Volume 28 - Hyotei Rhapsody * Genius 238: The Greatest Terror in History (史上最大の恐怖, Shijō saidai no kyōfu) * Genius 239: The Approaching Nightmare: Silver Seat (迫り来る悪夢シルバーシート！！, Semari kuru akumu shirubā shīto!!) * Genius 240: A Strange Encounter (奇妙な出会い, Kimyōna deai) * Genius 241: Ryoma's Girlfriend (リョーマのガールフレンド, Ryōma no gārufurendo) * Genius 242: Hyoutei Rhapsody (氷帝狂詩曲, Hyōtei rapusodī) * Genius 243: The Sleeping Lion (眠れる獅子, Nemureru shishi) * Genius 244: A Place where the Top Talents gather once every 10 years (１０年に１人の逸材が集いし場所, 10-Nen ni 1-ri no itsuzai ga tsudoishi basho) * Genius 245: (Wild 1) "Tough Guy" (ｗｉｌｄ　１　ゴンタクレ, (Wild 1) Gontakure) Volume 29 - Curtains Rise for the Nationals * Genius 246: (Wild 2) "Treasure" (ｗｉｌｄ　２　宝物, (Wild 2) Takaramono) * Genius 247: (Wild 3) Goodbye Pei-chan... And (ｗｉｌｄ　３　さよなら平ちゃん…そして, (Wild 3) Sayonara hirachan... Soshite) * Genius 248: The Curtains Rise for the Nationals (全国への幕開け, Zenkoku e no makuake) * Genius 249: Return of Tezuka (手塚の帰還, Tezuka no kikan) * Genius 250: Oishi's Decision (大石の決断, Ōishi no ketsudan) * Genius 251: Curtains Rise for the Nationals!! (全国開幕！！, Zenkoku kaimaku!!) * Genius 252: The Skill of Okinawa's Higa Jr. High (沖縄比嘉中の実力, Okinawa Higachū no jitsuryoku) * Genius 253: A Lone Man's Battle (たったひとりの攻防, Tatta hitori no kōbō) * Genius 254: Seigaku vs. Higa (青学ＶＳ比嘉, Seigaku VS Higa) * Genius 255: One Shot Killer Big Bang (一撃必殺ビックバン, Ichigeki hikkoro bikkuban) Volume 30 - I Hate Gouya * Genius 256: Each's Service Game (互いのサービスゲーム, Tagai no sābisu gēmu) * Genius 257: 1 Point Difference (一ポイントの差, Ichi pointo no sa) * Genius 258: Final Measures (最終手段, Saishū shudan) * Genius 259: I Hate Gouya (ゴーヤ嫌い, Gōya kirai) * Genius 260: Counterattack (反撃, Hangeki) * Genius 261: The spirit of an Artisan (職人気質, Shokunin kishitsu) * Genius 262: A Choice (選択, Sentaku) * Genius 263: Determination Towards Victory (勝利へのこだわり, Shōri e no kodawari) * Genius 264: Fourth Counter: Kagerou Zutsumi (第４の返し球蜉蝣包み, Fōsu kauntā kagerō tsutsumi) |-| Volumes 31-40= Volume 31 - A Clever Scheme!? Kikumaru's Singles Match * Genius 265: A Clever Scheme!? Kikumaru's Singles Match (奇策！？菊丸のシングルス, Kisaku!? Kikumaru no shingurusu) * Genius 266: The Provision for that Promise (その約束を糧に, Sono yakusoku o kate ni) * Genius 267: Serious Mode (本気モード, Maji mōdo) * Genius 268: The Place to be Found (見つけるべき場所, Mitsukerubeki basho) * Genius 269: The man called 'The Hitman' (殺し屋と呼ばれる男, Koroshi-ya to yoba reru otoko) * Genius 270: Advice (忠告, Chūkoku) * Genius 271: Complete Revival (完全復活, Kanzen fukkatsu) * Genius 272: Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami (百錬自得の極み, Hyakuren jitoku no kiwami) * Genius 273: The Best 8 Gather!! (ベスト８出揃う！！, Besuto 8 desorou!!) Volume 32 - Tricky Fellows * Genius 274: Tricky Fellows (くせ者同士, Kusemono dōshi) * Genius 275: The Unreadable Man (読めない男, Yomenai otoko) * Genius 276: The Origins of Strength (強さの原点, Tsuyo-sa no genten) * Genius 277: The Bloody Showdown (血みどろの決着, Chimidoro no ketchaku) * Genius 278: Lighting the Heart on Fire (気持ちに火をつけろ, Hāto ni hi o tsukero) * Genius 279: Short-Term Battle (短期決戦, Tanki kessen) * Genius 280: Probability...100% (確率…１００％, Kakuritsu... 100 pāsento) * Genius 281: The Unbeatable Man (負けない男, Makenai otoko) * Genius 282: Tezuka's Close Call (手塚危機一髪, Tezuka kiki ippatsu) Volume 33 - Tezuka Kunimitsu in Kyushu * Genius 283: Tezuka Kyuushuu Arc 1 (手塚国光九州編（１）, Tezuka Kunimitsu Kyūshū-hen (1)) * Genius 284: Tezuka Kyuushuu Arc 2 (手塚国光九州編（２）, Tezuka Kunimitsu Kyūshū-hen (2)) * Genius 285: Tezuka Kyuushuu Arc 3 (手塚国光九州編（３）, Tezuka Kunimitsu Kyūshū-hen (3)) * Genius 286: Tezuka Kyuushuu Arc 4 (手塚国光九州編（４）, Tezuka Kunimitsu Kyūshū-hen (4)) * Genius 287: The One Who Has Mastered It (それを極めし者, Sore o kiwameshimono) * Genius 288: Accident (アクシデント, Akushidento) * Genius 289: Hyōtei's Golden Pair (氷帝の黄金ペア, Hyōtei no gōruden pea) * Genius 290: Double Peak Battle (ダブルスの頂上対決, Daburusu no chōjō taiketsu) * Genius 291: Overcome (克服, Kokufuku) * Genius 292: The Infinite Possibilities of Doubles (ダブルスの無限の可能性, Daburusu no mugen no kanōsei) Volume 34 - Synchro * Genius 293: Synchro (同調, Shinkuro) * Genius 294: Birth of the True Golden Pairs (全国一のダブルスペア, Zenkokuichi no daburusu pea) * Genius 295: A Game One Can Be Satisfied With (満足いく試合とは, Manzoku iku gēmu to wa) * Genius 296: The Self-Centered Pair (唯我独尊二人！, Yuigadokuson futari!) * Genius 297: Fierce Clash!! Echizen Ryoma vs Atobe Keigo (激突！！リョーマＶＳ跡部景吾, Gekitotsu! Echizen Ryōma VS Atobe Keigo) * Genius 298: Prelude to the Battle (戦いの前奏曲, Tatakai no pureryūdo) * Genius 299: World of Ice (氷の世界, Kōri no sekai) * Genius 300: An Approach to Perfection (ａｎ　ａｐｐｒｏａｃｈ　ｔｏ　ｐｅｒｆｅｃｔｉｏｎ, an approach to perfection) * Genius 301: Supporting Seigaku's Pillar (青学の柱を背負って, Seigaku no hashira o shotte) * Genius 302: The Value of Ryoma's Experience (リョーマの経験値, Ryōma no keiken-chi) Volume 35 - Farewell, Hyoutei Gakuen * Genius 303: Decision For Victory (勝利への選択, Shōri e no sentaku) * Genius 304: Who's the Winner (勝つのはどっちだ！, Katsu no wa dotchida!) * Genius 305: First Defeat (初の敗北, Hatsu no haiboku) * Genius 306: Two Princes (２人の王子様, 2-Ri no ōji-sama) * Genius 307: Shitenhouji's Skill (四天宝寺の実力, Shitenhouji no jitsuryoku) * Genius 308: The Desire to be Close to That Person, Even If It's Just One More Step (あの人に一歩でも近づきたくて, Ano hito ni ippo demo chikazukitakute) * Genius 309: Atonement (けじめ, Kejime) * Genius 310: Wild Lion (あばれ獅子, Abare shishi) * Genius 311: The Man Who Researched Beneath the Surface of Muga (無我の奥を探求せし男, Muga no oku o tankyū seshi otoko) * Genius 312: Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami (才気煥発の極み, Saiki kanpatsu no kiwami) Volume 36 - Heated Battle! Seigaku VS Shitenhouji * Genius 313: Order Announced (オーダー発表, Ōdā happyō) * Genius 314: Heated Battle! Seigaku VS Shitenhouji (熱闘！青学ＶＳ四天宝寺, Nettō! Seigaku VS Shitenhouji) * Genius 315: The Perfect Man (完璧なる男, Kanpekinaru otoko) * Genius 316: One Rank Above (１ランク上, 1 Ranku-jō) * Genius 317: Fuji's Desperation (不二必死, Fuji hisshi) * Genius 318: Bible vs Genius (聖書ＶＳ天才, Baiburu VS tensai) * Genius 319: The Gate That Has Been Shut Hard (その門は固く閉ざされた, Sono mon wa kataku tozasa reta) * Genius 320: My Time (Ｍｙ　Ｔｉｍｅ, My Time) * Genius 321: Period (終止符, Piriodo) Volume 37 - The Terror of Comic Tennis * Genius 322: The Terror of Comic Tennis (お笑いテニスの恐怖, Owarai tenisu no kyōfu) * Genius 323: Comepri (コメプリ, Kome puri) * Genius 324: Grasp the Poker Face!! (ポーカーフェイスを手に入れろ！！, Pōkāfeisu o te ni irero!!) * Genius 325: Be Stubborn (意地を張れ！！, Iji o hare!!) * Genius 326: Prince of Impressions: Hitouji Yuuji and Koharu's Love Chapter (モノマネ王子～一氏ユウジに小春ゾッコンの巻～, Monomane Ōji ~ Hitouji Yūji ni Koharu zokkon no maki ~) * Genius 327: Because We Are Rivals (ライバルだからこそ, Raibaru dakara koso) * Genius 328: Creator (本家, Honke) * Genius 329: Seigaku's Extra Baggage (青学のお荷物, Seigaku no o nimotsu) * Genius 330: The Greatest Respect (最大の礼儀, Saidai no reigi) * Genius 331: The Last Tennis Match (最後のテニス, Saigo no tenisu) Volume 38 - The Fierce Battle! 1-Ball Match: Echizen Ryoma VS Tooyama Kintarou * Genius 332: The Stage is Set (お膳立て, Ozendate) * Genius 333: Hyakuren Jitoku vs Saikikanpatsu (百錬自得ＶＳ才気煥発, Hyakuren Jitoku vs Saiki kanpatsu. ) * Genius 334: Absolute Prediction (絶対予告, Zettai yokoku ) * Genius 335: One's Own Threshold (己の限界点, Onore no genkai-ten ) * Genius 336: The Final Battle (最終決戦, Fainaru raundo) * Genius 337: The Fierce Battle! 1-Point Match: Echizen Ryoma vs Tooyama Kintarou (激突！１球勝負　越前リョーマＶＳ遠山金太郎, Gekitotsu! 1-kyū shōbu Echizen ryōma VS tōyama kintarō) * Genius 338: Devil (悪魔, Debiru ) * Genius 339: The Whereabouts of the One-Point Match (１球勝負の行方, 1-kyū shōbu no yukue) * Genius 340: Towards the Prince of Tennis (テニスの王子達へ, Tenisu no ōji-tachi e ) * Genius 341: Tonight is a Yakiniku Party (今夜は焼肉パーティーだ！, Kon'ya wa Yakiniku pātī da!) Volume 39 - Outbreak! Yakiniku Battle!! * Genius 342: Outbreak! Yakiniku Battle!! (勃発！焼肉バトル！！, Boppatsu! Yakiniku batoru!!) * Genius 343: Requiem to the Fallen (散りゆく者達への鎮魂歌, Chiri yuku-sha-tachi e no rekuiemu) * Genius 344: Farewell Yakiniku Sauce: The Golden Flavor (サラバ焼肉のタレ～黄金の味～, Saraba yakiniku no tare ~ kogane no aji) * Genius 345: Where is Ryoma? (リョーマはいずこ, Ryōma wa izu ko) * Genius 346: Animosity (わだかまり, Wadakamari) * Genius 347: "Lightning" and "Shadow" (『雷』と『陰』, “Ka” to “In”) * Genius 348: Fuu Rin Ka In Zan Rai (風林火陰山雷, Fū Rin Ka In Zan Rai) * Genius 349: Tezuka Zone Defeated (敗れた手塚ゾーン, Yabureta Tezuka zōn) * Genius 350: Conviction (覚悟, Kakugo) * Genius 351: Captain and Vice-Captain (部長と副部長, Buchō to fuku buchō) Volume 40 - The Prince Who Forgot Tennis * Genius 352: Certain Expectation (思惑アリ, Omowaku ari) * Genius 353: The Whereabouts of the Ball (人生のゆくえ, Bōru no yukue) * Genius 354: The Prince who forgot Tennis (テニスを忘れた王子様, Tenisu o wasureta ōji-sama) * Genius 355: Broken Spirit (砕かれし心, Kudaka reshi kokoro) * Genius 356: The Master Beast Tamer (猛獣使いの達人, Mōjūzukai no tatsujin) * Genius 357: Straight and Curved (直線と曲線, Chokusen to kyokusen) * Genius 358: Kaidou Awakens (海堂覚醒, Kaidō kakusei) * Genius 359: Nightmare (悪夢, Akumu) * Genius 360: Fuji Shusuke vs Tezuka Kunimitsu (不二周助ＶＳ手塚国光, Fuji Shūsuke VS Tezuka Kunimitsu) |-| Volumes 41-42= Volume 41 - The Final Battle! The Prince VS the Child of God * Genius 361: Thought Beyond 2 Years (２年越しの想い, 2 Toshikoshi no omoi.) * Genius 362: Fuji Shusuke's Great Wall - 2nd Match (不二周助最大の壁～２番手として～, Fuji Shūsuke saidai no kabe ~ 2-bante to shite ~) * Genius 363: With Close Eyes, My Heart Feels You (瞳を閉じて心のまま僕は君を想う, Hitomiwotojite kokoro no mama boku wa kimi o omou) * Genius 364: Trickery (詐欺, Peten) * Genius 365: Time, Moving Once Again (動き出した時間, Ugokidashita jikan) * Genius 366: Remember!! (思い出せ！！, Omoidase!!) * Genius 367: 1 Piece of Memory (記憶のピース, Kioku no pīsu) * Genius 368: Bonds (絆, Kizuna) * Genius 369: Join With Ryoma (リョーマに繋げ, Ryōma ni tsunage) * Genius 370: Reinforcements (援軍, Engun) * Genius 371: Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God (最終決戦！王子様ＶＳ神の子, Saishū kessen! Ōji-sama VS-shin no ko) Volume 42 - Dear Prince * Genius 372: Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 2 (最終決戦！王子様ＶＳ神の子２, Saishū kessen! Ōji-sama VS-shin no ko 2) * Genius 373: Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 3 (最終決戦！王子様ＶＳ神の子３, Saishū kessen! Ōji-sama VS-shin no ko 3) * Genius 374: Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 4 (最終決戦！王子様ＶＳ神の子４, Saishū kessen! Ōji-sama VS-shin no ko 4) * Genius 375: Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 5 (最終決戦！王子様ＶＳ神の子５, Saishū kessen! Ōji-sama VS-shin no ko 5) * Genius 376: Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 6 (最終決戦！王子様ＶＳ神の子６, Saishū kessen! Ōji-sama VS-shin no ko 6) * Genius 377: Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 7 (最終決戦！王子様ＶＳ神の子７, Saishū kessen! Ōji-sama VS-shin no ko 7) * Genius 378: Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 8 (最終決戦！王子様ＶＳ神の子８, Saishū kessen! Ōji-sama VS-shin no ko 8) * Genius 379: Dear Prince: To The Princes of Tennis (Ｄｅａｒ　Ｐｒｉｎｃｅ～テニスの王子様達へ～, Dear Prince: Tenisu no ōjisama-tachi e) Databooks *The Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 10.5 *The Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 20.5 *The Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 40.5 Illustration Books *The Prince of Tennis Illustrations Book Volume 30.5 See Also *List of The New Prince of Tennis Chapters *List of The Prince of Tennis Perfect Edition Volumes *List of The Prince of After School Chapters *List of The Prince of Tennis Pairpuri Volumes